


The All-In-One Machine

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grimmauld Place, Housemates, No beta - provided as is, Semi-sentient Grimmauld Place, housekeeping, kind of silly, post-DH, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Number 12 Grimmauld Place is rather sparse on modern conveniences, and Harry is quite happy to take his washing to the laundrette around the corner.This time, however, Hermione - and the house – seem to have other ideas.





	The All-In-One Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the February Ficlet Challenge, prompt: "What did you do with all of my socks?!”

'Ron?' Harry rapped on the doorframe. 'Um. This is a bit weird, but you wouldn't know what's happened to all my socks?'

'Your socks?' Ron was peering under the bed with wandlight. 'Can't help you there, mate – can't find any of mine, either,’ he said and got up from the floor. ‘And a bunch of other stuff's gone too–'

They looked at each other as understanding dawned. 'Hermione.'  


After some hollering they found her in the basement.   


'Oi, 'mione!' Ron called. 'What have you done with all our socks?'   


Hermione looked up from the thick volume propped up in her lap and pointed across the room. 'You're going to have to wait–' she consulted the book– 'another hour or so, but then they'll be dry and all paired up! You're not going to believe how many useful charms there are in this, and I'm only halfway through the manual!'   


'Hermione–' Harry started, frowning. 'When did you get us a washing machine?'   


'I didn't,' she replied. 'I thought you had.'   


Harry shook his head. 'The laundrette is so close, I thought we didn’t need one.'   


'So, if either of you didn’t buy it, are you saying it popped out of nowhere?'   


They both turned to look at Ron. Harry shrugged. 'It's not the strangest thing the house has done.' He took a good look at the odd-looking machine whirring away at the corner of the basement. 'Thank you,' he addressed to room at large, 'I couldn't have bought a better one myself.' Which was entirely true, considering he didn't know the first thing about magical washing machines. The whirring intensified.   


'Well, I think it’s much better than going elsewhere to get things washed,’ Hermione went on. ‘More practical. Did you know you can get it to fold the laundry for you? I wonder if it would also iron out the dress robes... it has an extension charm, so technically we could use it for the drapes as well... it's all very interesting! I've never had a magical washing machine before.'   


Harry and Ron shared a look. Trust Hermione to wax lyrical over doing laundry if she had a thick enough manual.   


'So,' Ron said as they climbed back up again, 'you reckon the house got jealous of the laundrette?'   


'If any house would, it's this one,' Harry snickered. 'But I'm quite happy with the initiative,' he added quickly. Because if any house was finicky and overly proud, it was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and he had a feeling it still didn't consider him much of a master.   


After all, it wouldn't be wise to insult something that now had the power to ensure that  _ all _ of his socks came out of the washing mismatched.


End file.
